Boys 'R Us
Boys 'R Us was the fourth series episode of Martin and the 4th episode of Season 1 which aired on the FOX TV network on September 17, 1992. It was directed by Tony Singletary and written by Bennie R. Richburg, Jr.. Synopsis When Martin finds out that Gina makes more money than he does, he becomes irate and has major ego problems once the entire city finds out. Now he has to prove to the whole city that he is really the "man" in the relationship. Plot When the gang play a game called "The Book of Questions", Martin cannot handle it well when he finds out that Gina makes more money than he does. Cole tells his mom and it spreads like wildfire even reaching Martin's radio callers. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *Martin introduces yet another one of his 'creations',"King Beef" in a VHS tape movie that Cole brings called, 'Soul Island'. He looks like a spoof/parody on Prince but with a 'Tony Montana' accent. *Cole's mom, "Mrs. Mattie Brown" makes her 1st appearance. She is played by none other than one of the Queens of Comedy, Ms. Laura Hayes. Also the late great Ms. LaWanda Page makes her 1st appearance also as "Mrs. Evelyn". Martin once again does the persona of "Mrs. Edna 'mama' Payne". *'Note: '''Jon Gries (Shawn) is credited, but does not appear. Scene excerpts ;Character quotes ---- *'Tommy:' Hey, Martin, you think Peter Pan was gay, man? You know, hanging up in the tree with all them Lost Boys? *'Martin:' The man had a girl. Tinkerbell, man. *'Tommy:' Yeah, but Tinker was only this tiny thing. *'Martin:' Yeah, but most of that was butt, man. Pow! Tinker was like that! Ha-ha! ---- *'Gina:' Okay, this how we play, when I ask a question, you just answer it honestly, okay? That means everybody. *'Martin:' I'm gonna do the honest thing, girl! *'Gina:' Alright. Question number one - "Would you date someone who was 40lbs. overweight?" *'Martin:' Nah. Nah. No. No. I got to breathe , baby. like he's suffocating *'Pam:' I would. I mean, as long as 20 of it was in his wallet. *'Cole:' Uh, sure. 40lbs. overweight means baby can cook. *'Pam:' Next question... "If you were married and shipwrecked on a desert island with a beautiful stranger, would you make love to them?" *'Cole:' Whew, Mary Ann and Ginger? Yeah! But not that Mrs. Howell. *'Gina:' Martin? *'Martin:: Come on, baby, I would die making love to a coconut before I'd cheat on you. *'''Gina: Next question: "Would you date someone who was of a different race than yourself?" *'Cole:' It don't matter what race she is. We all black when the lights go out. *'Tommy:' Well, I don't know. My mama always told me, "If she can't use your comb, don't bring her home." *'Cole:' Wait a minute. Tommy, you were dating a white girl in college. *'Tommy:' No, she wasn't white! She was French! ---- *'Miss Evelyn:' break-up a fight between Edna and Mattie Now, Ladies, can't we act our age here? *'Maddie (Cole's Mother):' Evelyn, if we acted our age , you'd be dead! ---- Cast Starring *Martin Lawrence as Martin Payne / King Beef *Tisha Campbell as Gina Waters *Tichina Arnold as Pamela James *Thomas Mikal Ford as Tommy Strawn *Carl Anthony Payne II as Cole Brown Guest starring/Recurring cast *Jon Gries as Shawn McDermott (as Jonathan Gries) (credited only) *Garrett Morris as Stan Winters *Laura Hayes as Maddie Brown, Cole's mother *LaWanda Page as Evelyn Porter *Conni Marie Brazelton as Waitress (as Connie Marie Brazelton) *Devika Parikh as King Beef Girl #1 *Janine Michelle as King Beef Girl #2 *Patricia McBride as King Beef Girl #3 *Bennie R. Richburg, Jr. as Caller #2 (voice) *Richard McGregor as Caller #3 (voice) More external links * Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes